Life as 'New Girl' in Forks
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Años después de que Bella sea convertida. No Nessie. Hailey Anderson se muda a Forks en su primer año y se hace amiga de Alice Cullen antes de darse cuenta de que hay algo raro en ella y en su poco convencional familia. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Life as 'New Girl' in Forks**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **allisoncullen92**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**No Renesmee, Bella es vampiro*, la misma idea en general.**

* * *

Ya era muy difícil ser la nueva chica en la escuela. Pero era peor ser muy mala socializando y rara. Y de primer año.

_Cálmate. _Me dije a mi misma, apoyando mi cabeza en el volante de mi Viejo Chevrolet azul. Mis padres me lo regalaron como disculpa por hacerme venir, _estarás bien._

Mire el brazalete que mi mejor amiga me dio la última noche que estuvimos juntas. Lynn. Estaba hecho de coloridos hilos, que representaban a mis mejores amigas, entrelazados.

'_Estaremos allí contigo Hailes'. _Dijo, abrazándome.

Lloramos mucho aquella noche. Mudarme al otro lado del país, a Forks, Washington, no era algo que hubiera planeado.

"Desearía que estuvieras aquí Lynn." Suspiré.

_Dios, la extraño mucho… Extraño a todos. _Pensé.

Levanté mi cabeza, inhalando el olor a fresas de mi auto. Lo ataqué con desodorante el día anterior, para deshacerme del olor a cigarros y a gatos.

Me recosté en mi asiento, viendo el campus que consistía de numerosos edificios viejos y rojos. Levanté mi mano y toqué mi cabello, pensando en los diferentes escenarios para hoy. Solo había dos; hoy sería o maravilloso o terrible.

"Solo vamos." Murmuré, tomando mi mochila que estaba en el otro asiento y abriendo la puerta.

Tristemente, me estacioné junto a un pedazo de hielo. Me las arreglé para pisarlo. Y, sin sorprenderme, me caí. Una bonita manera de pasar los primeros cinco segundos en mi nueva escuela.

Mi bolsa estaba, deprimentemente, abierta, y uno de mis libros voló a un desconocido lugar detrás de mí.

"¿Estas jodiendo conmigo?" Dije enojada, cuando golpeé el suelo, no dolió, ya que mi chaqueta amortiguo mi caída.

"Lenguaje" Una voz profunda dijo desde arriba de mí.

Miré arriba para encontrar a un chico, probablemente de mi edad, parado a mi lado. Me tendió un libro con una mano, ayudándome con la otra. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Pregonó.

"Uh, sí." Solté, tomando su mano.

Me levantó y me dio el libro, aun sonriendo, no se veía mal.

Tenía cabello café obscuro, su peso era el adecuado, y sus ojos… De una extraña manera eran perfectos.

"¿Eres nueva aquí?" Preguntó.

"Si, ¿es tan obvio?" Me preocupé, frunciendo el ceño.

"Hailey Anderson."

Río. "No mucho, está claro que eres un poco torpe. Solo lo asumí porque todos se conocen por aquí." Paso su peso de un pie a otro, logró perder un poco el equilibrio y se agarró de mi auto.

Me reí. "¿Yo soy torpe?"

"Sí, soy hipócrita, supongo." Él dijo riendo.

"Y tu nombre es…" Inquirí, ganando confianza, era fácil hablar con este chico.

"Max Tagg, ¿y tú eres?"

"Hailey Anderson."

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte Hailey." Sacó su mano, y la sacudió sonriendo, _Dios, amo esa sonrisa._

"Y, de donde er-"

"¡MAX!" Una voz lo llamó desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.

Ambos volteamos para ver a un grupo de seis increíblemente hermosas personas acercándose a nosotros.

"¿Quiénes son?" Murmuré.

"Los Cullens, Hales, y una Swan." Me dijo riendo, "Pero todos son hijos adoptivos de él doctor, así que solo son llamados los Cullens."

"Y… ¿eres su amigo?"

"Su mejor amigo, lo que es raro, porque son bastante exclusivos." Vaciló. "¿Quieres conocerlos?"

"Uhm, no, no ahora, quiero decir… Debería ir por mi horario." Dije rápidamente

"Está bien." Respondió, un poco decepcionado, "¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo?"

"Seguro." Dije, sorprendida. "Adiós." Me giré rápidamente y me tropecé, me agarré de su brazo, equilibrándome,

"Ten cuidado." Río. "Te veo después."

Lo miré por última vez, y miré al grupo de hermosas figuras que estaban a metros de mi ahora, y entré al edificio.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Les gustó?**

**Por favor, por favor, dehen un review.**

**En serio!**

**Los amo por leer.**

**Los amo 10 veces en avanzado por leer. **

**- alison**

* * *

Aquí está una nueva traducción de Twilight.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué piensan de la nueva chica? ¿Y de Max?

Como en otros fics,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	2. Chapter 2

Había empezado a llover cuando entre a Biología, cargando mi mojada chamarra. Hice mi camino hacía el maestro que se encontraba al frente del salón; parecía que estaba buscando algo en su escritorio. Olvidé su nombre por completo, por suerte, estaba escrito en el horario.

"Hola, Sr. Williams?" Pregunté. Me miró durante un Segundo antes de seguir con su búsqueda.

"Hailey Anderson, la chica nueva, ¿no es así?"

"Sí." Sorprendentemente, parecía que todo el mundo sabía que yo era la 'chica nueva', pero era un pueblo pequeño.

"Por suerte, tenemos un asiento vacío al lado de la Srita. Alice Cullen, en la parte de atrás." No me había mirado de nuevo, solo estaba allí parada. Incómodo. Me quedé allí por unos segundos más, él me miró, "Siéntase libre de tomar asiento ahora."

Sentí como enrojecía, mientras giraba para llegar al asiento. En la mesa se encontraba una pequeña, pálida, e inquietantemente hermosa chica. Tomé mi silla y la alejé lo más que pude, con miedo a molestarla.

"Hola, soy Alice." Dijo con una voz musical.

Me voltee hacia ella, me miraba, con sus ojos dorados, es bonita, me dije a mi misma. Su pelo negro complete su hermoso rostro.

"Ho-hola, soy Hailey." Dije, destruyendo mi única meta del día.

"¿La misma Hailey que estaba con Max por la mañana?" Sonrió, obviamente ella sabía la respuesta. Asentí; estaba un poco confundida de porque estaba tan feliz.

Se calmó un poco, casi como si reconsiderara acercarse. "Así que, tu eres la chica nueva, cierto? ¿De donde eres?" Preguntó.

"Umm, Maine… ya sabes, en Nueva Inglaterra?" Ella río.

"Sé donde está. Estas acostumbrada al frío, eso es bueno." Se acercó a mí; noté su fascinante olor, no había olido algo como eso antes.

"Me encanta tu perfume, ¿cuál es?" Inquirí, tratando de seguir con la conversación. Se alejó, viéndose más incomoda que antes.

"Uh… No estoy segura de cómo se llama." De repente se convirtió extremadamente interesada en sus uñas. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que estaba mintiendo; tal vez era instinto, o tal vez eran sus ropas de diseñador lo que me hiso estar segura de que conocía la marca de todo lo que usaba.

"Oh, bien. Oí que eres adoptada." Solté intentando cambiar el humor que había creado. Entendí que debía ser un tema serio, golpeándome a mí misma en el trasero por decirlo. _Buen tema Hailes, vamos a recordarle eso. Genial._

Ella río, "No te preocupes, no me importa." Respondió, casi como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, "Si, Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron, Bueno, a todos."

"Entonces, tienes muchos hermanos, ¿no es así?" Traté de sonar indiferente, pero estaba bastante interesada.

"Sí. Edward, Emmett y yo somos los que nos llamamos Cullen. Después están los gemelos, Jasper y Rosalie. Y luego esta Bella Swan, nuestra más nueva adquisición." La manera en la que dijo adquisición me hiso sentir como si hubiera más, pero no pregunté. "Probablemente has oído los rumores sobre nosotros." Ella río de nuevo. "Y, desde luego, no son ciertos."

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo del incesto." Ella rodó sus ojos.

"¿Incesto?"

"Bueno, estamos algo así como juntos, de forma romántica." Ella me estaba viendo, esperando mi reacción.

"Oh." Dije. "¿Quién está con quién?"

Se veía un poco sorprendida, no esperaba que dijera eso tan calmada.

"Yo y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, y Bella y Edward."

"Si ninguno de ustedes tiene el mismo apellido, no veo el problema."

"Sí." Dijo lentamente.

"Atención clase; tenemos a una nueva alumna con nosotros hoy." El Sr. Williams anunció.

"Srita. Anderson, ¿por qué no pasa a presentarse?" Mi garganta se secó un poco y Alice murmuró, "Bueno suerte" junto a mí. Me levanté lentamente e hice mi camino hacia el frente del salón, mi pie se atoró con una mesa y tropecé, por suerte, me logre recuperar antes de caer, pero las personas rieron disimuladamente de todos modos. "Que buena impresión Hailes." Me dije a mi misma. Este año está empezando _perfectamente._

* * *

Bien, aquí está el Segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA! :D

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
